


All that remained

by RecluseReader



Category: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1, Character Study?, Ficlet, Gen, Not Beta Read, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecluseReader/pseuds/RecluseReader
Summary: SPOILERS!!! for Infinity War part 1!!READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!!Silence.That was all that was left. Silence and debris





	All that remained

**Author's Note:**

> So... I just watched Infinity war part 1 (us lucky bastards in Australia :D, It was definitely worth the wait), and I haven't really figured out all my feels yet (and there is a lot of them). As soon as I got home, I had the urge to write this, and since I never get the urge to write anything (as evident by my blank profile) I thought I should give it a go. Not beta read, and SPOILERS AHEAD. I repeat, SPOILERS AHEAD. I recommend not reading this until you watch the movie (seriously it's worth your money) but each to their own I guess.

Silence

That was all that was left. Silence and debris on this god forsaken planet. He knew they might not win this time, he expected deaths. He expected his own death at the hands of the mad man. (Was he even a man now; an alien; a god?). But he didn’t expect this; this desolation and isolation, so far from home and everything and everyone he ever knew. Alone, with his allies no more. 

For a moment, he thought they might win; make that 1 scenario of the four million six thousand and five alternate futures become the reality. They almost had it; they almost got the gauntlet. But Quill’s rage at that last moment destroyed their chance. He doesn’t have it in himself to blame the man however. He knows what grief can do to a human, even if Quill was only half human. 

But the result was the same. They lost. They lost the time stone, and the gauntlet must have been completed. That was the only explanation for why everyone around him was wiped out of existence. Oh god, Vision, what would have happened to him... He already lost JARVIS, he didn't want to lose those last traces of his friend. And if Vision is gone, that means Wanda, and in turn, his former teammates are badly injured at the least or.... (There is no way Wanda would have given up on the man she loved without a fight, and despite their differences, he knew the rest of team would have fought till the end to save Vision). Quill, Strange, mantis girl and the blue guy and Peter. Oh god, Peter. Every time he close him eyes, he can see the kid's eyes terrified and so young. His voice pleading with him to somehow save him, his body trembling against him in one last hug. But he couldn't save him, or any of them. His greatest fear ever since the Chitauri invasion the vision that lead to Ultron had come true. Now he is alone on an ancient decaying planet with only one other (potentially friendly?) life form, with no way to get back to earth. No way of knowing who's alive and who's not. 

He knew that one day they might lose their battles, that the heroes will not emerge victorious. But what he didn’t know, and never imagined was how lonely and hopeless it would feel. 

They failed.

**Author's Note:**

> You'd probably be able to figure out whose perspective this is but I tried keep it vague on purpose (and probably failed spectacularly) 
> 
> Anyway, as I said before, this is my first fic (like ever), so I really appreciate your feedback. :)


End file.
